1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with insect attractive compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thus far, insect attractants have been used with or without other drugs for the control of insects by means of surveying and monitoring of pest populations, mating disturbance, killing by luring with insecticide, attracting natural enemies of insects, etc. These are roughly classified into the food-type attractants and the other attractants (such as sex attractant). The former are, in particular, known to be widely effective against insect imagines irrespective of their sex, stage of emergence, or age, though its activity is extremely low as compared with that of a sex attractant. For example, acid-hydrolyzed (protein hydrolysis percent&lt;70%) soy bean cakes (soy bean liquid) are used to control fruit flies but they are not effective enough because of their low activity to the insect.